


Smooth

by 4kominato



Series: Only One [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, Vanilla, playboy!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kominato/pseuds/4kominato
Summary: After getting out of a toxic relationship with your ex-boyfriend, you soon develop a fear of getting into another relationship. All the struggles and challenges you'd gone through with him, you worried would reappear in future relationships to come. Despite your dislike for going out and socializing, you are forced by your friend to get out and meet people rather than sulking over your break-up from a few months ago, and that was when all the tables began to turn. Little did you know that you'd manage to change someone's life just as much as they'd end up changing yours.
Relationships: Reader & Other(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Only One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Alone

"Ugh!" you groaned in frustration as you stormed away from the dance floor, _I fucking knew she was gonna do this._  
Quickly, you made your way towards the bar, questioning whether or not you should get a drink, but just as you took a seat, you noticed a bartender approaching you, already preparing to take your order.  
"What can I get for you tonight, ma'am?"  
"Uh..." you paused for a moment, still undecided about what you wanted, "I uh... I'm... good, thanks."  
You decided it'd be better to stay sober, seeing as your best friend was now dancing with a random guy she had met just a few minutes ago. You knew all too well that once she took a shot with him, all her self control would fly out the door and she’d be drunk in no time... and well, if both of you were intoxicated, you knew that was not going to end well.  
But it wasn’t the drinking that pissed you off, it wasn’t even the guy that pissed you off; if you were being really honest, he was actually a pretty attractive dude… the problem was that she made you a promise, and she broke it because of him.

_[Earlier that day…]_

"Come on, let's go to the club!"  
"No."  
"Why?! You're such a party pooper... it will be fun!"  
"Yeah for you. I’m not into clubbing. I don't like to dance OR talk with strangers."  
“You should though! You can’t keep moping around because of your ex, you’re single now! And ready to mingle!”  
“I am definitely _not_ ready to mingle. I want to stay home.”  
“You just think you’re not ready, but once you see a cute guy you won’t be saying that.”  
“Yeah sure, that’s if you don’t talk to him first.”  
"Don't worry! I'll stay with you the whole time. I’ll help you meet people!”  
"Pft. With your ADHD? Yeah right.”  
"No, I will! Please, please, please!"  
"No, I don't want to."  
"Come on, I promise I won't leave you!"  
"You promise?"  
"Yes!"  
"You sure? That’s what you always say.”  
“Yes, I mean it this time!”  
“Alright, fine! But I swear to god if you leave me you’re really gonna get it…”

\--

 _I'll stay with you the whole time my ass,_ you scoffed, angrily whipping your phone out of your small purse.  
Seeing the time displayed on the top of the screen, you sighed in disappointment, _It's only been 10 minutes and she already broke her promise, how pathetic._  
Unlocking your phone, you looked through your apps, figuring out what you could do to pass the time. For a while, you simply just scrolled through the feed on your social media apps, Facebook, Instagram, Twitter… but eventually, that got boring, so you tried to find something else to do.  
Soon, you ended up looking through all of your game apps, trying to figure out which one would make the time pass by quickest. Candy Crush, you finally decided, clicking on the colorfully decorated, eye-catching app. As you played, you found yourself constantly checking up on your “friend” who was continuing to enjoy herself on the dance floor with her new date. She honestly seemed like she couldn’t even care less about you, probably forgot that you came with her.  
"Candy Crush? At a club? That’s cute," a deep voice spoke up from behind you, slightly startling you.  
Great, just what I needed right now, you rolled your eyes in disgust. You kept silent, not caring enough to give this guy any type of response as you refocused your attention to your game. Next thing you knew, out of the corner of your eye, you could make out a figure walking around to your side and taking a seat next to you.  
"So, what level are you on?" he chuckled, watching you staring intensely at your screen.  
"What's it to you?" you spoke harshly, your eyes still glued to your phone.  
"Whoa, you're feisty. I like that."  
Quickly losing your patience, you stood up from your stool and locked your phone, violently throwing it back into your purse.  
"Listen buddy, I'm not really in the mood for your shit right now. I'm already pissed off as it is and you’re not helping the tiniest bit. Why don't you go bother someone else, it'd be much appreciated."  
Quickly, you headed for the door, wanting to get out of the damn place before anything else could go wrong. You wondered why you had still waited for your so-called "friend" that whole damn time… more like, back-stabbing bitch.  
_Fuck this DD shit, she can catch a fucking taxi…_  
Just as you grabbed onto the door handle, you felt a firm grip around your opposite wrist, preventing you from walking out.  
"Let. Me. Go," you demanded angrily.  
"Hey, hey, calm down, just give me a second. I know you're upset. I saw you walk in with that other girl… and I saw her leave you to go flirt with that dude over there. Truth is, I’ve had my eye on you all night and well, I find you rather intriguing. How about I take you out sometime so we can get to know each other?"  
"Is that how you pick up your girls? Because first of all, that’s creepy as fuck, and second, I’m not like all the desperate girls you’ve probably slept with so unfortunately, your tactic won't work on me."  
Yanking your wrist out of his hand, you pulled the door open and finally got out of that disgusting club.

The moment you got home, you changed into some comfy clothes and jumped straight into bed. Sinking into the soft duvet, you finally felt a sense of relief and relaxation after a rather ‘eventful’ night. You wished you could’ve been here all along but no, your dumbass friend had to go and ruin your night.  
Closing your eyes, you left all your thoughts behind and let yourself fall into a nice, deep slumber; exactly what you needed to get your mind off of that chaotic turn of events.

~

_“I love you so much,” his raspy voice spoke as his rough hands gently caressed your bare body, his hard member brushing up against you every time he moved. Your body tensed beneath him, as his plump lips went to your neck and attacked it with soft, wet kisses as his cold fingers grazed over your slick folds, gently rubbing your sensitive clit with his thumb.  
“Are you ready for me?” he asked sweetly as he positioned himself to your entrance.  
It always got to this point with him, but it was always the same. Something never felt right. Why?  
“I--” you paused, not knowing what to say. As his soft expression morphed into disappointment, you could feel fear building up inside of you, the uncertainty of what his reaction would be putting you on edge. He was always nice about it, but you could always see the sadness and hurt in his eyes every time you turned him down… even the nicest people break at some point, right?  
“Still not ready, huh?” he sighed, interrupting your train of thought.  
“I- I’m sorry…” you stuttered.  
Moving himself off of you, he sat at the edge of the bed, his slender fingers combing through his messy hair as he hung his head in defeat.  
“I don’t get it,” he said under his breath.  
“Get what?”  
“You! What is it? Why don’t you want to have sex with me? Is there something wrong with me? Is there something you’re not telling me? Like honestly, what’s your deal?! We’ve been dating for three years now and you’re still ‘not ready’? Are you secretly religious or something? Waiting until we’re married? Why can’t you just tell me what the problem is? Like, can’t you tell me something?! Anything! Do you not love me?!”  
“I- It’s not that… I just…” you could feel tears welling up in your eyes as he yelled at you, the horror of that moment completely stripping you of words. You knew what was wrong but how could you say it without hurting him? The problem was that you didn’t feel that special ‘spark’ when you got into bed with him. You really did love him, but for some reason there was always that feeling of uncertainty when it came to taking the next step. You really couldn’t understand it and there was no way you could even begin to explain it; you had no idea why you felt that way… you just did.  
“God!” he yelled, making you jump, his hand abruptly bolting to your neck and gripping it tightly, “Don’t just sit there, answer me, dammit!”_

~

Shooting up from your bed, you clenched your chest as you gasped for air, your eyes stinging with tears. It took you a moment to collect yourself, taking a few deep breaths before wiping your under your eyes and reaching for your phone from your nightstand.  
“Jesus Christ,” you groaned when you caught a glimpse of the time; it was 3 o’clock in the morning.  
For the past few months, you’ve been having these nightmares about him, your ex, the traumatizing moment of him lashing out at you playing in your head constantly, like a broken DVD. He was the first and only boyfriend you’d ever had, so when he broke up with you, it was one of the most devastating experiences of your life. You felt so lonely without him. He had always been a good boyfriend to you, always nice, always caring; he made you feel like the happiest girl in the world, and you honestly thought you were the happiest girl in the world… until you were in bed with him. You didn’t know what it was about him, you really didn’t, but the moment he wanted to get intimate with you, it just never felt right…  
For a while you thought that it was because you were a virgin and it was just a sign telling you that you weren’t ready yet, but after years of the same feeling constantly reoccurring, you were starting to feel like maybe something was just wrong with you.  
_I should’ve just done it with him. He never did anything wrong to me, it’s not like he didn’t deserve it. Why couldn’t I just give it to him? If I had done it with him… just once… maybe he’d still be here._  
You knew you were crazy, the way you thought about it. Any normal person would’ve concluded that all he wanted to do was get into your pants… Your friends told you that all the time, but you could never convince yourself that it was true. You always loved him and you believed he felt the same, and every day that passed, you could never get over the regret that you felt for not doing it with him. _Who cares if I didn’t have that ‘special feeling’? I loved him, and we were dating for 3 fucking years… he was a good boyfriend, he was so handsome… I’m such a goddamn idiot._  
Your train of thought was suddenly interrupted when you heard a text notification from your phone, the bright screen lighting up the room. Who the hell is texting me at 3 in the freakin’ morning?  
Picking your phone up from the bed, a confused expression grew onto your face seeing that the text was from an unknown number.  
“Hey cutie, hope you got home safe,” is what the message read and for a moment, you just stared at your screen, bewildered.  
Could this be?… no it can’t be… I didn’t give him my number, you thought, remembering the incident from earlier that night, at the club. You hesitated before you finally moved your fingers to type.  
**[You 3:27 AM]:** Who is this?  
Within a few seconds, the mysterious person was already typing their reply, and soon, the message popped up making your phone buzz in your hand. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing, your jaw just about falling off your face as you read the reply. Although it was somewhat expected, you were still in shock, considering you engaged with him as little as possible and gave him no signs of interest whatsoever… yet somehow, he managed to get in touch with you?  
**[Unknown 3:28 AM]:** It’s Johnny, the hottie from the club ;)


	2. Fallout

_Wait, what!? This prick, how does he have my number?_  
 _“How did you get my number?”_ you typed quickly and hit the send button.  
You stared at your phone impatiently, desperate to know the answer to your question. As you fidgeted in your bed, you grew more and more anxious with every minute that passed your eyes remaining completely fixed on your screen. Then finally, after ten long minutes of waiting, the notification that he was typing popped up.   
_Thank god! Took him long enough…_ your eyes widening as you anticipated his long awaited response.  
 **[Johnny 3:42 AM]:** Babe, it’s almost 4 in the morning. Go to sleep.  
You exhaled angrily as you read his reply, disappointed with what he said.  
 **[You 3:43 AM]:** Don’t ‘babe’ me, tell me how you got my number  
 **[Johnny 3:43 AM]:** Well you see, your drunk buddy at the club was more than willing to give it to me when I asked her for it  
You clenched your phone in your hand as you read his text; you were just about ready to throw it at the wall but you knew that wouldn’t help the situation.  
It took you a hot second to finally calm yourself down, but once you did, you decided that it’d be best to just take a hot shower and go back to sleep. There wasn’t really much else that you could do at the moment.  
Trudging to your dresser, you grabbed a clean change of clothes before lazily making your way into the bathroom. Turning on the water, you quickly stripped down before stepping into the hot shower, the feeling of the warm water cascading over you making you feel just a little bit less stressed. As you proceeded to wash yourself, your mind played through all the unexpected things that happened that night, being forced to the club, getting ditched, some guy trying to hook up, and then texting you in the middle of the night? It really was ridiculous and unfortunately, it could’ve been avoided if your dumbass hadn’t given in to that stupid, fake friend of yours. Of course, if you’re going to a club, it’s not unusual for a guy to come up to a girl and try to hit them up… it’s kind of even inevitable, so you couldn’t really stay mad at Johnny, he did nothing wrong.  
But your friend on the other hand, was a whole nother story. You were pissed off at her and you had every right to be. Throughout the entirety of your friendship, she had always been untrustworthy, and she’s backstabbed you more times than you could even count. How you put up with her for so long, or why you did? You really couldn’t say, you honestly had no freakin’ clue. But now you were done, you couldn’t deal with that toxic friendship anymore. You had to draw the line at some point and you decided that day was today.  
 _Girl… you’re really gonna get it in the morning._

\--

As the bright sun peeked through your curtains, you could feel its warm rays hitting your face. You squinted as you attempted to open your eyes, slowly rolling onto your side to see the time.   
_Damn… it’s 12 already?_  
Checking your phone, you were relieved to see that Johnny hadn’t sent you any other texts in the night; you already had one big problem to deal with and you really didn’t want to have to deal with him on top of that.  
Climbing out of bed, you dug through your dresser to find something decent to wear. You decided on just a t-shirt with some denim short, quickly throwing it on before walking into the bathroom to freshen up. Once you washed your face, you put on some light makeup and pulled your hair up into a loose ponytail, and with one last look in the mirror, you grabbed your purse and headed out.  
The drive to your friend’s house took roughly ten minutes, honestly the most dreadful 10 minutes of your life. You let out an irritated sigh as you pulled up by her house, a black SUV that wasn’t hers already parked in front of her driveway.  
“Fuck,” you grumbled to yourself, realizing she was probably with the guy she had met last night. It was already bad enough having to go talk to her, but now it was worse because she had a guest over. You debated on just leaving and coming back another time, but you’d already made the effort to come out and even though it was only a minute drive, it would still be ten minutes of your precious life wasted if you drove out and left without doing anything.  
 _Whatever,_ you rolled your eyes in annoyance, _Let’s just get this over with_.  
Hopping out of your car, you walked up to the porch and firmly knocked on the door. You took a deep breath as she approached, the creaking of her wooden floors audible as her footsteps got closer and closer.  
“Hey!” she smiled as she opened the door, letting you in, “What brings you here?”  
“Listen, we need to talk,” you started as you stepped into the familiar dwelling of your soon to be ‘ex-best friend.’ “I just wanted to talk about last night. You told me-”  
“Oh yeah, last night… Girl, what happened? You like totally left without me.”  
“Excuse me? You’re talking about me leaving you? Are you not the one that begged me to go to the club with you and promised that you would stay with me the whole time and yet, ten minutes after we get there you already ditch me for some random guy?!”  
“It’s a freaking club of course I’m gonna talk to a cute guy if I see one! Besides, I was gonna come back afterwards, geez, why are you such a baby.”  
“Don’t fucking call me a baby, bitch! I told you from the start that I don’t like clubbing and you _know_ I hate socializing, but still, I was nice enough to go with you under ONE condition, that you would stay with me, but you couldn’t even do that. You’ve always been so freaking unreliable and untrustworthy throughout the entirety of our friendship, you always take advantage of me and manipulate me into doing what you want, and you know what? I’m fucking sick of it! I don’t need this kind of toxic friendship in my life anym--”  
Suddenly, a man stood up from the couch in the living room, your eyes involuntarily looking over to see who it was. As he turned around to face you, a sly smirk spread across his face, your mouth falling agape in shock at the realization of who it was.  
“You?!” you yelled, pointing at him angrily whilst grabbing your friend by her shirt collar, “Would you like to explain why the hell he’s here?!”  
“Don’t touch me!” she snapped, shoving you off of her, “Johnny was kind enough to give me a ride home last night since your bitch ass ditched me. He told me he was interested in you so I was gonna help to set you guys up but you’re being a real bitch right now so I don’t think I will!”  
“You have the nerve to call me a bitch? What have I ever done to you? All I’ve ever done is good for you and this is what I get? A big fuck you to you and good, I don’t want you setting me up with man-whores anyways. I’m not into those types of guys like you are.”  
“The fuck are you trying to say?! I’m just trying to help you because I know your break up was _soo_ fucking devastating for you, okay? Show some appreciation! You’ve never once told me thank you for helping you and comforting you after he dumped you!”  
“I don’t need your ‘help,’ I need you to fix your own life before you try to fix other people’s, you manipulative bitch!”  
“You take that back! You’re lucky to even have me! I’ve always been a good friend to you! What would you have done if I wasn’t there for you during your break up, huh?”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Johnny interrupted, casually approaching the two of you and placing a hand on each of your shoulders, “This is getting a little awkward, I’m going to go grab a coffee from the cafe. You girls want anything?”  
“No, I’m leaving. Don’t even try to apologize to me. I’m done with you and your fake shit!” you yelled, shrugging his hand off.  
“Don’t worry, I definitely won’t be talking to you anymore, bitch.”  
And with that, you were out the door quickly making your way to your car.  
“Hey, wait!” Johnny called, running after you, but you chose to ignore him, not in being in any mood to deal with him at the moment. All you wanted right now was to go home.   
Climbing into the driver’s seat and putting on your seat belt, you were soon accompanied by another figure hopping into the passenger seat next to you and of course, it was Johnny.  
“Get out of my car, you asshole.”  
“Asshole? That’s a bit harsh don’t you think?”  
“Well getting into someone’s car without their consent is pretty rude don’t you think?”  
“I guess you got a point…”  
“Yeah, so get out.”  
“Wait… Can you please go on a date with me?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t like you. You’re an obnoxious playboy and I do not want to be _played._ Now I’d really appreciate it if you got out of my fucking car!”  
“Alright! Fine, fine, I’m going.”  
Finally, he got out of your car and shut the door and as soon as he shut the door, you started your car and made your way back to your house. Looking into the rear view mirror, you groaned through clenched teeth seeing the same black SUV from your friend’s house following close behind you.  
“Is he really following me?” you mumbled, deciding to start taking weird turns to slightly detour the path to your house in hopes that you’d eventually lose him. Thankfully, after a few turns you were successful seeing as he wasn’t behind you anymore when you checked the mirrors. You enjoyed the rest of the drive to your house, happy that you were finally free of that unhealthy friendship that you had been holding on to for way too long.   
Your positive mood was shortly outlived as you pulled into your driveway, the black SUV making a reappearance in front of your house. As you approached your front entrance, you were greeted by none other than Johnny, who was sitting patiently on the front steps of your door, blocking your way.  
“What took you so long, love?”  
“Did she tell you where I live too?”  
“Yeah… she did, I was planning to meet you here, but you ended up going to her house soo…”  
“Why are you here now then? What do you want from me?”  
“I want a date.”  
“Stop asking me to go out with you! I’m not interested, don’t you get it?”  
“You asked what I wanted and that’s the answer.”  
“Well answer this question, how do I get you to leave me alone?!”  
“Go on a date with me.”  
“Jesus Christ, you’re so persistent.”  
“Just one date… that’s all I ask. I just want a chance to prove myself… y'know? Show you I’m not as bad as you think I am. If you’re still not interested after that, it's fine. I’ll leave you alone.”  
“Just… one?”  
“One.”  
“And then after that I never have to see you again?”  
“If you hate me that much after…”  
“Fine! One date.”  
“Great! I’ll pick you up at 8. Tonight.”  
“Tonight?!”  
“Yup.”  
Without another word, he stood up and walked happily to his car, quickly driving away. As you entered your house, you leaned against the door, cupping your face into your hands as you sank to the floor.  
 _What the hell did I just do?_ You questioned to yourself as you sat on the ground rethinking all of your life choices, _I’m really gonna freaking regret this…_


	3. Johnny

_Eight o’clock? Are you kidding me?! That’s in like six hours… Jesus Christ,_ you paced back and forth in your living room, dreading the date you agreed to go on, _Why did I even agree to this? I should’ve just called the cops… No that’s too far… I should’ve just… Ugh, I don’t even know. Maybe it won’t be so bad… I mean, he’s kinda cute- No he’s not! What the hell am I saying?!_  
“Ugh!” you slumped onto the couch, annoyed at yourself for overthinking, and for a few moments, you just sat there, trying your best to collect yourself.  
_Okay, I need a nice lunch… Italian! Yeah, that should help me get my mind off of this._  
Grabbing your purse, you headed back out to your car and locked the front door before you left.  
Knowing you were going to be taking a long drive, you connected your phone to your car stereo and blasted your favorite song before finally pulling out of your small garage.  
You decided that you wanted to go somewhere out of town, desperately in need of something different from the places you’d typically pick up from after you finished a long day at work. It took about an hour or so before you finally reached your destination plus an additional few minutes for the time you were circling around the parking searching for an empty parking stall to pull into.  
It felt nice to be outside of your own neighborhood, and it’d been awhile since you’d been out in this area so you felt it was rather refreshing. Stepping into the restaurant, you made your reservation for one person, and waited until they were ready for you.  
“Y/n!” a waitress called after about 15 minutes, “Follow me, your table is right this way.”  
You followed right behind her as she seated you at the small table. “Someone will be with you in a few minutes to take your order,” she smiled handing you the menu. “Take your time, ma’am!”  
“Thank you,” you nodded, quickly opening the menu. You scanned through the entrees struggling to decide what you wanted to eat. Everything just looked too good!  
“Y/n?” a soft female voice spoke up as you read the menu. Setting it down, you looked up to see who it was that addressed you, and to your surprise, it was a familiar face, your eyes wide as an uncontrollable gasp slipped from you.  
“E-Emily?”  
“Yes! Oh my god it is you!”  
“Oh my god!” you stood up, greeting her with a hug. “So you work here?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been working here ever since I graduated, so about 3 years now?”  
“Nice! Well, aside from work, how are you?”  
“Pretty good! Just trying to get through college, the typical 21 year old life,” she joked.  
“Dude, same!” you laughed.  
“We need to catch up, girl, oh my goodness. This is so crazy! Do you have any plans after this?”  
“Just a uh… date… but that’s not until eight so I got a little bit of time before then!”  
“Sweet! My shift ends pretty soon so I’ll meet up with you after you’re done with your meal! Oh and speaking of your meal, have you decided on what you’d like to eat?”  
“Oh yeah, I’d like to get the chicken alfredo.”  
“Wow, after all these years you still love your alfredo,” she smiled writing down your order.  
“Same old, same old,” you chuckled.  
“Let me guess, iced tea for your drink?”  
“As always.”  
“Alright, I’ll be right back with your order.”

\--

“So how was the food?” Emily smiled plopping down next to you on her cute little couch.  
Her apartment was small, but it was very tidy and organized; it was a pleasant environment to say the least.  
“It was great,” you nodded. “I haven’t had high quality Italian food in a while.”  
“Glad you enjoyed it! So what college are you going to?”  
“Just community college, nothing grand.”  
“Hey, community college is better than no college!”  
“I guess so, still never gonna be as smart as you.”  
“Oh shush! You’re smart too!”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure,” you laughed. “Anyways, how was high school? Must’ve been hard to settle into a new place, huh?”  
“Mm, it wasn’t too bad. I have to admit, I did struggle a little bit in freshman year though because y’know, I didn’t know anyone. I had to make all new friends… but I mean, once I did it wasn’t so bad. I was so sad that you weren’t there with me though. Dude I swear, there were so many times I wanted to just walk over to your house and talk when I was feeling lonely, but I couldn’t because you weren’t just down the road anymore. Those were the days that I really missed middle school. I was so mad that my parents didn’t let me have a phone or any social media to keep in touch with you, I thought I’d lost you forever!  
At least I did make one good friend though, I don’t think I would’ve gotten through high school without him. He stayed by my side through all four years of high school and we’re still really good friends actually. His name is Johnny.”  
Pulling out her phone, she pressed her home button to show you the picture she had saved as her lock screen. Your eyes bulged out at the sight of the picture… It was a selfie of Emily and Johnny making silly faces together; the funny thing was that it happened to be the same Johnny you were going out with in a couple hours..  
“Do you... know him?” she asked in a surprised tone, noticing your reaction.  
“He’s uh I well um… He’s actually the guy I’m going on a date with…”  
“Oh! You must be the girl he’s been talking about!”  
“Wait- what?!” you almost choked hearing her words.  
“Since last night he’s been going on and on about some girl he met when he went to the club. He said it felt like ‘love at first sight’ when he saw her but she was playing hard to get or something. Well, I’m glad to hear _she_ finally came around!”  
“Hey, hey no. I did not come around. I agreed because he was stalking me and pestering me to go out with him. He said if I wanted to be left alone I had to just go on one date with him.”  
“How come you don’t want to go out with him?”  
“I dunno, he just comes off as a fuckboy… not to offend you. He just doesn’t seem like the type of guy I’d wanna date, you know? At least if you’re looking for something serious.”  
“Oh, Johnny… yep I know. He gives off that vibe a lot, always wants to look cool. He’s really sweet though, once you get to know him.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, you should give him a chance. He seems really interested in you. The times that I’ve been clubbing with him, normally if the girl isn’t interested, he leaves in less than a second and just finds someone else. But with you, he’s been very persistent so I know he’s not planning to just hit and run with you, y’know?”  
“Oh uh… he does that?”  
“Yeah, he likes to play around, but I mean, I don’t say much about it because he’s had a rough time with girls in high school.”  
“I find that pretty hard to believe.”  
“Well, when I met him in freshman year, he was nothing like how he is now. He was very quiet and nerdy, never really talked to anyone and no one talked to him. We had history together that year and we were assigned to be partners for a project. I told him to come over to my house to work on it with me, so he did. He came over every single day so we ended up finishing the project like a week before it was due. After we finished, he asked if he could continue coming over, just to hang out and of course, I told him yeah because I mean, I hardly had any friends, he hardly had any friends… I figured why not, right? I’m pretty sure he developed a crush on me during that time but to this day he still won’t admit to it.  
Midway through sophomore year, he told me he had a crush on some girl in one of his classes. I was excited to hear that he was interested in someone so I decided to fix him up a bit, help him make a good impression, you know? I changed up his clothes and his hair and I taught him how to approach girls and talk to them and what not.  
About a week or so later, he told me that my advice worked and the girl he liked said ‘yes’ to dating him. He was so happy and I was happy for him too, but unfortunately, later on we found out she was just using him. She just wanted Johnny to buy her things and spoil her, treat her like a princess basically. It was really hard for him at first, but eventually I convinced him to break up with her.  
Over time though, he started noticing other girls were taking an interest in him. He was awkward about it at first, but eventually he got used to it. He started taking it all in and started building up an ego. He went through maybe like 2 other relationships between sophomore and junior year, but both girls cheated on him and that took a pretty big toll on him.  
Senior year was when he really changed; he basically took my advice from sophomore year and amped it up by like a hundred times. I’m not gonna lie, he had really developed a great fashion sense and had somehow become super smooth when he talked to the girls. I feel like even though I was the one that taught him how to talk to people he ended up becoming better at talking than me! He became super popular within the first month of school and pretty much all the girls were crazy about him.  
I realized that I had even developed some feelings for him that year, considering I’d always get a little jealous when I’d see him talking to other girls, but I never told him… To this day I still haven’t told him but I mean, he never asked.  
He told me he lost his virginity maybe like a month later with some girl he hardly even knew and then after that he was just non-stop… I’m pretty sure he slept with over 50 different girls. He even offered to have sex with me at one point! I mean, as much as I liked him, I wasn’t going to do a one night stand with him. If we were to do anything, I would’ve wanted a committed relationship, but obviously that’s not what he wanted so...  
And then about half way through the year, I told him he seriously needed to stop, but he refused. He told me for the first time in his whole school life he actually felt loved and wanted and it was a really pleasant feeling for him. I felt bad to be honest, knowing how lonely he was before; I guess I felt that he was doing this because he was too afraid to get into a serious relationship after what happened with his previous relationships… he didn’t want to get hurt again. Honestly, I hated seeing him hurt too, so I finally let him go. He told me every single story about all the parties he went to, all the girls he hooked up with, all the drugs he did… he was really one to give into peer pressure just to fit in, and that was when my feelings for him started to crumble. He was still nice to me and we were still super close, but he just wasn’t really the same Johnny as when I first met him anymore. I wanted my nerdy Johnny back, that was the Johnny I fell for, but I just couldn’t bring myself to talk to him… I didn’t think I’d be able to get through to him. I was just hoping that in the future he’d ‘outgrow’ his crazy lifestyle.  
These past three years I’ve seen a noticeable improvement in him though. He still likes to fool around and go to parties but not nearly as much as he did in high school.  
When he talked to me about you, I was actually really happy because he seemed like he was finally ready to get into something serious. I don’t know what it is about you but I can tell he really likes you. The way he talks about you… it’s different than how he’s talked about any of the other girls he went out with. It reminded me of the time he told me about his first serious crush he had when we were sophomores.”  
“Damn, I would’ve never imagined his story to be like that. I really thought he was a ladies’ man from birth.”  
“Nah, he’s just good at adapting and can apply people’s advice and criticism really quickly.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
You continued to talk with Emily for another hour or so, catching up with her and updating her on everything. You told her about what happened with your ex and how the break up has been bothering you. She also told you about some of her past relationships and offered some advice to help you, one of them being to spend time with Johnny to help you get your mind off of your ex.  
You still felt a bit resentful about going on the date with Johnny, but definitely not as much as you did prior to your talk with Emily.  
As the two of you continued to talk, you noticed a clock sitting on a small table next to the couch that read 6:59.  
“Hey, uh sorry to interrupt but, is that the right time?” you asked, pointing to the clock.  
“Yeah, should be. Why?”  
“Shit! Johnny’s gonna be at my house in like an hour!”  
“Oh! Sorry to keep you so late!”  
“No it’s okay, I lost track of time!”  
Shooting up from the couch, you scrambled to gather your things together before givinv Emily a hug.  
“Thanks for having me over! Oh, but before I go, could I get your number?” you asked as you handed your phone to her.  
“Yeah totally!” she replied quickly typing in her number and handing it back.  
“Awesome, I’ll text you about how the date goes!”  
“Okay, good luck! Drive safe!”  
“Thanks!” you yelled as you darted out the door.  
You pretty much sped the entire way home in hopes that you’d be home before Johnny arrived. It’s only 8:05, you thought to yourself, relieved as you glanced at the clock. Taking the last turn onto your street, your relief quickly dissipated when you looked up and saw Johnny’s SUV already parked in front of your house. Seriously?  
As you got out of your car and started making your way to your front door, Johnny hopped out of his and stopped you in the driveway.  
“Hey, cutie. What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for you.”  
“I just got lunch out of town… hung out with an old friend… and then I lost track of time.”  
“I see. Well, are you ready to go?”  
“No! I just got home?! I need to change and stuff...”  
“But you look fine already.”  
Ignoring his comment, you pushed him aside and rushed into your house, frantically searching for something nice to wear. You didn’t want something too fancy but you didn’t want anything too casual either, so you ended up choosing a casual dress with sneakers and quickly changing before heading back outside.  
“Okay, I’m good,” you announced slightly out of breath as you locked the front door.  
“Geez, you don’t have to rush,” he laughed at your hurried pace.  
“Sorry, I kinda just wanna get this over with…”  
“You hate me that much?”  
“Well, I don’t hate you… I’d just rather not go on this date.”  
“Wow, so you really don’t want all this, huh?” he raised an eyebrow and gestured to himself.  
“Why would I? You’re so damn arrogant.”  
“Well, if I look like this can you blame me?  
“You’re making me dread this date even more than I already do.”  
“C’mon babe, you’ll have lots of fun with me,” he winked, opening the car door for you.  
“Stop calling me babe would you?” you replied as you climbed into the passenger seat.  
“Nah, I like calling you babe.”


	4. He’s Alright

“So where are we going?” you asked as you looked out the window.  
“Somewhere,” he replied secretively.  
“Somewhere?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why can’t you tell me?”  
“Because I want it to be a surprise…”  
“Fine,” you sighed.   
The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. He would ask some simple questions or make comments every so often, but nothing major enough to spark an actual conversation.  
“We’re here,” he finally announced, pulling up to a very large and fancy building.  
“Whoa, what is this? A museum or something?”  
“Pft, no. This is my house,” he boasted.  
“Oh…?”  
“What, not impressed anymore?”  
“Meh, just surprised.”  
“Well, I’d have to say, out of all the girls I’ve brought here, you’d be the first.”  
“I told you, I’m not like the girls you’ve probably slept with.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. You’re not like them… you’re much better,” he smiled at you as he put the car in park.  
You could feel the heat building up in your cheeks as you thought about his comment. _I’m better? Maybe he really is sweeter than I thought…_  
“You’re blushing,” he smirked.  
“No…” you replied quietly, looking away.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed about liking me, it’s normal.”  
 _Never mind, not sweet._ “I do _not_ like you… and for the record, I don’t appreciate you making assumptions about me, thanks.”  
“Hmph, you’ll admit it one day.”  
“In your dreams.”  
Johnny quickly helped you out of the car before guiding you into his house. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, his house _was_ pretty nice… okay, it was really nice; it was honestly breathtaking. As you looked around his house, seeing all the nice things he had and the spaciousness of the place made you wonder how he had the money to afford such a place… from what Emily said, it didn’t even seem like he had a job.  
After following him up the stairs and down a long hall, he finally led you to a room, which you assumed was his bedroom. It was a pretty big room, but it was very simplistic and to your surprise, it was actually pretty neat and tidy.  
As you scanned the room, a realization suddenly hit you; weren’t you supposed to be on a _date?_ Why would you be in his bedroom if you were on a date?  
“Uh, Johnny… aren’t we supposed to be going on a date?” you raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Is this not a date?” he replied, flashing a confused look at you.  
“Um, we’re in your bedroom?”  
“... And?...”  
“What kind of date is this?! Netflix and chill?”  
“I mean… I suppose? Just like watch a movie or something and then y’know if you want we could—”  
“Johnny?!”  
“What?! What’s wrong with that?!”  
“Yes! I thought you said I was different?! I’m not gonna have sex with you on the first date?!”  
“You are different! That’s why I made my room so nice. I tidied everything up, vacuumed, washed the sheets and fixed the bed, I even wiped down the windows and nightstand and tv… I tried to make everything all nice for you…”  
Awww, he’s so cute… “O-oh… I mean… that’s nice of you… but uh… Netflix and chill isn’t really a date… that’s for like, a fuck buddy.”  
“Well, I was gonna make dinner after too… a late dinner… but I suppose we could just have dinner now if you want. Is that more to your liking?”  
“Yes, sounds good to me… it’s definitely more of a date than your uh… ‘clean netflix and chill’ idea.”  
“I was trying to impress you! Women like organized men right?”  
“Sure...”  
“Ugh,” he groaned, clearly flustered.  
You let out a little laugh, amused by his frustration; it was actually kind of cute.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
“Nothing,” you smiled, attempting to hold back your giggling.  
“Okay… well um, I’m gonna go make dinner… You can stay in here if you want or you can check the place out. Make yourself at home I guess, just like don’t break anything.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to break everything,” you teased as he rushed back down the stairs to the kitchen.  
“You better not!”  
You laughed out loud at Johnny’s comment, the boy now out of sight as you plopped down onto his bed, relieved. You could tell he put a lot of effort into cleaning his room. There wasn’t a spot of dust anywhere that you could see, everything was neatly organized and put in designated places and the room was even filled with a clean, fresh scent. It was very pleasant to say the least, but it was rather amusing that he’d done all of that just to watch a movie and fuck…  
For a few minutes, you just sat on the large bed, observing everything in his room. For the most part, everything seemed pretty normal, nothing too crazy other than a really huge closet for all his clothes. Next to his bed was a small nightstand and on top of it, sat a digital clock and a few polaroids of Emily and Johnny together.  
 _They’re such cute friends,_ you thought to yourself as you stared at the photos. It made you wonder why they weren’t dating each other.   
“Whoa,” you gasped as your eyes drifted to the side of the room where a large, wooden bookshelf stood, although, it wasn't the bookshelf that caught your attention. On one of the shelves sat a small polaroid camera next to a small, plastic storage box. You’d seen polaroid cameras before but you’ve never owned one nor used one. They always interested you, but not enough to make you buy one.   
_“Make yourself at home,”_ he said, _“just don’t break anything.”  
I’m sure he won’t mind if I just have a look… as long as I don’t break it, right?_  
Climbing off of his bed, you started making your way towards the bookshelf, losing you your footing as you reached for the camera.  
“Shit!” you exclaimed as you fell forward into the bookshelf, accidentally elbowing the small box off the shelf and causing a loud ruckus as it, and everything in it to scatter all over the floor.  
 _God dammit, you fucking clutz!_ you scolded yourself.   
“Y/n?! Is everything okay?” Johnny came running up the stairs, a concerned look on his face.  
“Yeah! Everything’s good!” you rushed out of the room quickly blocking the doorway, preventing him from entering and seeing the mess you made, “I just uh, tripped when I was climbing off the bed is all, nothing to worry about.”  
“You fell?!” he burst out in laughter, “I know my house is nice and all but don’t kill yourself over it!”  
“Shut up!” you yelled, giving him a little shove, making him take a step backward.  
“I’m just kidding, calm down,” he continued laughing, “Well I gotta go back and finish cooking. It’ll be done soon, alright?”  
“Yeah yeah…”  
Turning around, he headed back downstairs and as soon as he was out of sight, you quickly ran back into the room to clean up whatever it was you knocked over. You didn’t get a good look at what it was earlier, but you nearly screamed when you finally did.  
 _Oh my god, Johnny…_  
The box was filled with sex toys, condoms, and a few tubes of lube and lotion that were now scattered on the floor. You puked in your mouth a little at the thought of having to touch them, but unfortunately, you knew you had to… you couldn’t just leave them there.  
Hesitantly, you approached the pile of sex items, crouching down to pick them up. You cringed as you pinched each one with two fingers, attempting to make as little contact as possible as you placed them all back in the box.   
_Fml, I could’ve lived my whole life not knowing he had these… even more so, having to touch them!_  
Finally after a long five minutes or so of cautiously putting everything back in its rightful place, you rushed to the bathroom to wash your hands.   
_Well that was absolutely wonderful!_ you thought to yourself sarcastically as you finished rinsing your hands off.  
Just as you stepped out, you were startled by Johnny who had unexpectedly reappeared in the room.  
“Well, you’re jumpy aren’t you?” he chuckled.  
“Jumpy? No, why would I be jumpy? I didn’t do anything!”  
“I didn’t say you did anything,” he grinned, raising an eyebrow, “Did you break something?”  
“No! I didn’t, honestly!” you quickly protested.   
“Okay, okay, calm down,” he laughed. “It’s not really a big deal if you did break anything though, I can afford to buy a new one.”  
“I didn’t break anything!”  
“Okay! Geez! Well, anyways, I came up here to tell you dinner is ready.”

\--

“Wow this is really good,” you nodded as you chewed your food.  
“Were you expecting it to be bad?”  
“Well no, but you definitely don’t look like the cooking type.”  
“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before… from a friend of mine.”  
“Emily, I’m assuming?”  
“Y-you know Emily?”  
“Yeah, childhood friends. Knew her since like first grade. Never saw her all through high school though, because she moved away. I ran into her earlier today though, so we talked a bit and caught up. She told me about you too.”  
“She did?! What did she say?” his eyes widened.  
“Oh, just everything,” you teased, a grin spreading across your face.   
“Oh god no…”  
“I’m just kidding,” you laughed. “She just told me in general about your friendship with her in high school… how you guys met and stuff.”  
“Aw man! Why’d she tell you about when we met, that’s when I was like… weird and socially awkward.”  
“Well, to be honest, I feel like I would’ve preferred weird, awkward Johnny over this new fuck boy Johnny.”  
“Ouch. I prefer ‘ladies’ man’ but sure, I guess ‘fuck boy’ works too.”  
“Let’s be honest here, Johnny, you know you only bring home women to fuck.”  
“Not always. I’ve made exceptions… well an exception.”  
“‘An ‘exception’? Really? Like what?”  
“Like… you?”  
“Me?! Pft,” you scoffed. _He has got to be joking, right?_ “Were you not just planning to screw me like… thirty or something minutes ago?”  
“Well, not really. I wasn’t _planning_ on it… but I mean, I was definitely hoping for it to happen. Okay, I was honestly pretty confident I’d be nice enough that you’d fall for me and it would just happen, but like, if you didn’t end up liking me I was gonna just continue with the movie or whatever. It wouldn’t change my feelings for you or anything.”  
You paused for a moment at his response, _Is he serious? He probably says this to every girl he brings home… right?_  
“Yeah right, you’re real smooth with your words, do you say that to all your girls? And then what, you just throw them away after? See, but the fact that you were so confident proves that you wanted to.”   
“Well, duh, who wouldn’t wanna have sex with a beautiful girl like you, are you kidding me? All I’m saying is that it wasn’t my main goal. I wanted to have this date to spend time with you, get to know you, and I was hoping after tonight… I’d make a good enough impression for you to give me a chance… a real chance at being with you... And just for the record, I do NOT talk to girls I have sex with about feelings. Casual sex is just sex, nothing more.”  
You wanted to think he was joking but the look on his face said otherwise. His expression was serious, and the underlying emotion in his face was apparent; he was being genuine and he really seemed like he was speaking from his heart. You honestly didn’t know whether you should believe him or not… everything he was saying just seemed so… unusual and unlike his normal cocky, fuck boy self.  
 _I’ve only known him for a day… maybe this really is his true self, the Johnny that Emily knows and loves. Maybe…_   
You didn’t really know what to say after that comment, so you kept quiet; everything he’d said was valid, but you just didn’t want to accept that he could possibly be a good guy. Your pride didn’t want you to give into this guy that your mind had already decided was not the type of guy you wanted to date.  
You could tell he was expecting you to say something, but you just ignored him and instead went back to eating the food in front of you. As soon as you finished, you grabbed your purse and stood up from the table.  
“Johnny… thanks for dinner. I should really uh, head home now, it’s getting kind of late. Could you take me home?”  
“O-oh yeah, alright. Let’s go.”  
A look of disappointment washed over his features as you walked back out to his car, although, you couldn’t blame him. You knew he wanted some sort of confirmation or answer, but you purposely didn’t give him any.  
The whole trip to your house was practically silent. You could tell that he didn’t really want to talk, so you didn’t bother; you didn’t want to get him more upset than he already was.   
Finally, he pulled up to your house and put the car in park, awkwardly looking away from you as he waited for you to get out of the car.  
“Walk me out?” you suggested, breaking the silence.  
“Oh, uh yeah, sure,” he agreed reluctantly, turning the engine off as he climbed out of the driver’s seat. He met you on the sidewalk in front of your house and slowly walked you up to the front door. “Well, I hope you had fun tonight, hope to see you around,” he feigned a smile as he turned around, hastily starting to make his way back to his car.  
“Johnny, wait…” you called, quickly chasing after him. Just as he turned around, you ran into him, your arms wrapping tightly around his torso as you buried your face into his chest. You felt him gasp at the sudden act of intimacy, taking him a few moments before he finally returned the favor. “Thanks for tonight, Johnny. I know it wasn’t what you planned or as long as you planned, but I really did enjoy having dinner with you. The reason I cut the date short was because after I heard what you said, I felt like I really just needed some time to sit and think about it. I needed to figure out how I felt about you and what kind of person you really are… and actually, that silent car ride gave me plenty of thinking time. Originally, I wanted this to be a ‘one and done’ type of date, but after tonight, I’ve decided that… I'd really like to go on a date with you again sometime.”  
You could see the shock on his face when you looked back up at him. He looked like he wanted to speak, but he was at a total loss for words.  
“R-really?” was all he managed to say.  
You nodded, a warm smile forming onto your lips, causing his shocked expression to quickly turn into one of relief.   
“Yeah… I don’t know fully what kind of person you are and I’m sure I barely grazed the surface of your true personality tonight, but so far, you’ve proved to me that you’re not a bad guy… maybe just… misunderstood? So let me know when you’re free, I’m curious to learn more about you and see where this goes.”  
He let out a small laugh mixed with a sigh of relief, his eyes darting to the ground then back at you, “I will.”  
“Just make sure you have a real date planned out next time…”  
“Oh yeah, for sure.”  
“Alright, goodnight, Johnny-”  
Suddenly, you felt soft lips pressed against yours, one hand on the side of your neck while the other crept down to your waist. The feeling you experienced at that moment was unlike any you’ve ever felt before, not even with your ex; it felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest, like fireworks were exploding inside of you. You were almost sad when he pulled away… you didn’t want it to end.  
“You’ll have to wait until next time if you want more,” he smirked.  
You could feel the redness in your cheeks, embarrassed that he had read your feelings so effortlessly.  
“Goodnight. I knew you’d come around sooner or later.”  
“Ugh, I hate you.”  
“Sure you do,” he chuckled before heading back to his car.  
 _What a cocky bastard,_ you sighed walking back to your front door.   
_But... he’s alright._


	5. Mine

Johnny and you had been seeing each other for a few weeks now. He’s still been his cocky ass self, but he’s changed a lot since your first meeting; the sweet Johnny that Emily spoke of before was finally starting to reveal himself.  
It’d been three days since your last meeting with him, although he’d been talking about going on another date in the near future, a ‘special date,’ so he says. He refused to give any hints, but he did say it’ll definitely be a really memorable night.  
_“I wanna go on the date already! When are we gonna go?”_ you texted before plopping down onto your bed.  
**[Johnny 6:58 PM]:** Is someone being clingy? Why don’t you just say you miss me?  
**[You 6:59 PM]:** I don’t miss you! I just  
You paused for a moment, trying to create some sort of excuse as to why you were so desperate to go out with him. The honest reason why you wanted to see him so bad was because you had somehow developed feelings for him over the past few weeks, but unfortunately, you still haven’t been able to accept it and have since been in a state of denial.  
**[You 7:00 PM]:** I don’t miss you! I just get really bored when I’m by myself. I haven't gone out in a while, I need to get out of the house  
**[Johnny 7:00 PM]:** Yeah right  
**[You 7:01 PM]:** I’m serious!  
**[Johnny 7:02 PM]:** It’s okay to say you miss me, I already know you do.  
**[You 7:02 PM]:** Stop, I don’t  
**[Johnny 7:04 PM]:** Okay, I guess I’ll just postpone our date then. Should be fine if you don’t miss me, right?  
**[You 7:05 PM]:** Ugh fine! Maybe I miss you a little. Only a little bit!  
**[Johnny 7:05 PM]:** A little bit mhm sure  
**[You 7:07 PM]:** Shut up! You’re so irritating!  
**[Johnny 7:08 PM]:** Calm down lol I’ll pick you up in an hour or so  
**[You 7:08 PM]:** Finally! Thank you!  
Setting your phone aside, you quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready, but as you did, thoughts started racing through your head about your feelings for Johnny. Accepting the fact that you actually liked a guy who you once despised, was turning out to be a huge struggle for you. It felt like just yesterday you were trying to get as far away from him as possible, and now, a few weeks later you can barely survive a day without seeing him.  
You practically leaped out of the bathroom hearing your text tone go off, thinking it was Johnny informing you that he was outside… but to your disappointment, it wasn’t. It was Emily.  
**[Emily 7:47 PM]:** Johnny told me about taking you out tonight. Hope you have a fun time! (I’m sure you will though haha)  
_“Thanks, Em,”_ you replied, tossing your phone onto your bed before rushing back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. You decided to do a light makeup look along with a cute, casual dress since you didn’t really know what he had planned. All you could do was take a wild guess and hope that you were dressed appropriately.  
Just as you finished, you heard the doorbell ring. Quickly grabbing your purse and phone, you rushed out of the bathroom and made your way to the front door to meet Johnny, who greeted you with a hug before escorting you to his car.  
The first few minutes of the ride were quiet, despite your itching curiosity tempting you to ask where he was taking you. You tried to contain yourself, since you knew it was supposed to be a surprise, but eventually you caved in, unable to resist the uncertainty.  
“Where are we going?” you blurted, turning to look at Johnny as he continued to drive.  
“How will it be a surprise if I tell you?” he questioned, quickly glancing at you before reverting his focus back to the road.  
“Uhh, well… it won’t be… but it’s okay, right? You can tell me this one time.”  
“No, I want it to be a surprise.”  
“But why?!” you whined, lightly nudging his shoulder.  
“Trust me, it’ll be better this way. I have everything planned out,” he grinned to himself confidently.  
“You and your surprises…” you rolled your eyes, finally giving up on asking about the destination. For the rest of the car ride, you fantasized about all the possibilities of things he could’ve planned out, maybe stargazing or a movie… or maybe even something like an amusement park or a nice dinner.  
Slowly, he pulled up to the curb of a familiar place, one that didn’’t bring back pleasant memories.  
“Johnny… is this… a club?”  
“Yes, yes it is. It’s the club, where we first met.”  
“Oh...” you nodded in disappointment as you acknowledged what he said.  
“I know it’s probably not your favorite place, but it’d be nice if I could change your feeling about clubs, just a little bit… you know, since you have me now.”  
“Don’t be so full of yourself. I’m still not the clubbing type of person, it's not my scene.”  
“I know, but at least I’ll be with you the whole time, like actually with you… unlike your uh… ‘friend.’”  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s not talk about her.”  
“Yeah, don’t worry, I hate her as much as you do,” he chuckled as he climbed out of the car, rushing around to the other side to help you out. The closer you got to the club’s entrance, the more you didn’t want to go in.  
“Johnny,” you whimpered, pulling him away from the door.  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“You really don’t wanna go clubbing, huh?”  
“It’s not that it's just… I don’t wanna go to _this_ club.”  
“Okay, just give me a few minutes to make things right and then I have somewhere else I wanna take you.”  
“Isn’t that a waste of money? To just stay for a couple minutes and then leave?”  
“Don’t worry about that. Money isn’t the problem here.”  
Taking you by the hand, he guided you into the club, sitting you down at the bar and ironically, in the same seat that you went to sit at after you got ditched. Being in there honestly disgusted you; the familiar scenery, the strobe lights, the strong scent of alcohol, all of it just made you sick. The only thing you could really think about was getting out of the damn place.  
“Stay here for a sec,” Johnny spoke up, interrupting your thoughts, “I need to go to the bathroom.”  
“But we just got here?” you argued as he started walking away. He didn’t turn around to acknowledge your comment or anything, he just kept walking.  
_Rude._  
You sat impatiently, desperately waiting for him to come back. Only about a minute passed, but a single minute in that club felt like hours. The fact that you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible didn’t help, it just made your experience more miserable… you felt trapped. Relief soon washed over you when you finally saw Johnny walking back, smiling as he approached you and nonchalantly sitting down on the stool next to you.  
“Hello, beautiful, mind if I buy you a drink? I’m Johnny, what’s your name?”  
You raised an eyebrow at him in response, puzzled by his spontaneous ‘greeting.’  
“What...?” you replied, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing.  
“I said, I’m Johnny, what’s you-”  
“No, I heard you, but like… what are you doing?”  
“I’m redoing my introduction so that you won’t think I’m an asshole,” he whispered discreetly, as if you weren’t supposed to know what his plan was.  
“Oh my god, you’re hilarious. You don’t have to do this you know,” you laughed.  
“Don’t laugh, I want to. I need to have a good first impression.”  
“Okay, okay fine. Nice to meet you, I guess,” you shook your head, unable to take him completely seriously.  
“Care to dance?” he grinned, offering you a hand.  
“Sure, why not.”  
Like a gentleman, he led you to the dance floor, finding an open spot for you two to dance. He pulled you close, your back against his frontside as he swayed to the rhythm of the music waiting for your lead. As embarrassing as it was, you didn't really know what to do though. You’d gone clubbing before, but you never really enjoyed dancing so you were very unfamiliar with it. Johnny was quick to pick up that you were struggling so he took over the lead, guiding you to follow his movements.  
As you observed the other couples and people around you, you started to slowly get the hang of it, finally building up enough confidence to take the lead. Leaning into him, you moved closer to him so that your bodies were flush against each other and you began dancing more intimately than you were before.  
You could tell that he was thrown off guard, his body suddenly becoming tense as his movements grew smaller and awkward.  
“What’s wrong, Johnny?” you teased, turning your head slightly so that he could hear you, “I’m getting the hang of it aren’t I?”  
“Uh… yeah!” he cleared his throat nervously before smiling somewhat assuringly, “You’re doing great.”  
You found his sudden change of mood rather odd, but he didn’t seem mad so you tried to pay no mind to it. If something was really bothering him, he’d tell you, right? Before you knew it, the answers to your questions were making itself known… at least, you suspected. You were met with a feeling you hadn’t felt in quite some time now, the feeling of something stiff pressing up against your ass.  
Grinning smugly to yourself, you turned back to look at him again, wanting to see how he was doing. You giggled seeing how obviously flustered he was, breaking eye contact with you the moment you looked at him. Quickly but gently, he pushed you off of him and in no time, he was dragging you off the dance floor and towards the exit.  
“It’s time to go,” he said, checking the time on his phone.  
“Really? I was just starting to have fun!”  
“Well, um, I’ll bring you back another time… Besides, I said we’d only be here a few minutes.”  
You sighed as you followed him out the door and back into the car; to your surprise, you actually ended up enjoying yourself dancing, so when Johnny decided to leave, you were a little disappointed. It had also been a while since you’d been intimate with someone and you couldn’t deny that you did really miss it.  
“Johnny, why’d we have to leave so soon?”  
“Uh… what do you mean? You didn’t want to stay very long so I was just helping you escape...”  
“But remember when you said you wanted to change my feelings about clubs? You didn’t even ask if my feelings changed or anything. You just decided for yourself that it was time to leave.”  
“Didn’t seem like you were having fun.”  
“What? Bullshit! I think you’re just embarrassed because I got you excited.”  
“Excited? About what?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me. It’s not like I couldn’t feel it.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Wow, geez… You don’t need to be salty about it.”  
“I’m not salty about anything.”  
“Mhm, sure you’re not. No wonder you can sleep with so many girls, you’re so easy.”  
“What the fuck! I’m not like this with just anyone! I told you… you’re different…”  
“Aw, is Johnny confessing to me?”  
“Oh my God.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Have some patience, woman! Geez.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Can you just hold the questions for like, twenty minutes? Please?”  
“Fine.”  
The rest of the drive was awkwardly quiet; Johnny seemed extremely frustrated and you were just straight up confused. He was acting very strangely and you didn’t really understand why. There was nothing wrong with him getting hard, but then he had to go and make a huge deal over it and leave the club early because of it. What was the big idea?  
About twenty minutes later, just like he said, he pulled into a hotel parking lot. You couldn’t help but wonder and hope that he’d reserved a room for the two of you, but you didn’t want to ask because you figured he wouldn’t tell you anyways, especially since he still seemed a bit upset.  
Without questioning him, you simply followed him out of the car and towards the hotel building, not wanting to annoy him any further. Assuming he had to check in, you started heading toward the front desk, but instead, he went straight to the elevators.  
He led you up to the top floor, down a long hall before finally stopping in front of one of the rooms. The lock on the door wasn’t like one of a typical hotel room; it was a keypad lock, and that’s when it finally hit you, a penthouse.  
After he unlocked the door, he held it open for you to enter and followed close behind, flipping the lights on just before the door closed.  
“Whoa,” you gasped seeing the beautiful suite. It was almost like a miniature version of his house.  
“Okay, y/n, before you go crazy about my penthouse, I have something I wanna say. We’ve been seeing each other for some time now, maybe not as long as others, but long enough for me to know that there’s something special about you. You make me so happy, even the smallest things you do make me smile. I haven’t felt like this about a girl in a while and it’s been really nice and refreshing for me. I love spending time with you and I’d love to make more memories with you, so if you agree to it, I’d like to make us official.”  
At that moment, you were speechless because now, everything he had done made perfect sense.  
“Oh my god… I’ m so sorry, I… I feel bad now…” you face palmed.  
“W-what? Why?” he stuttered, concerned by your reaction.  
“The way I treated you earlier… if I had known…”  
“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re a curious person and you don’t like when people keep secrets from you. I was… semi-prepared, so, no need to apologize.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I’m sure, now answer my question! Will you officially be my girlfriend?”  
“No.”  
“What?!”  
“Kidding! Of course I’ll be your girlfriend! You’re silly.”  
“You actually got me scared for a sec.”  
“I know, I could see it in your eyes,” you laughed giving him a big hug. He was laughing a little bit too, a bright smile still spread across his face when you pulled away.  
“I’m happy,” he said, as he gently held your hands, “I can finally call you mine.”  
“How long have you been planning this?”  
“Planning to ask? Maybe a week or something, why?”  
“Mm, just wondering how long you’ve been keeping secrets from me,” you giggled.  
“Oh my God, don’t be like this,” he whined, hugging you again.  
“Be like wha-ah! Johnny!” you squealed feeling your feet losing contact with the floor. He lifted you onto his shoulder and carried you to his king size bed, throwing you on to the soft mattress.  
“Stop teasing me,” he laughed, hovering over you.  
“I could tease you in other ways.”  
“Okay, you’ve literally been my girlfriend for like two minutes and you’re already thinking about teasing me like _that_?”  
“What do you mean ‘like that’? All I said was that I could tease you in other ways. Don’t be a pervert,” you giggled.  
“What?! I’m not a pervert, you’re the one that said it!” he whined.  
“But you’re the one who thought of it inappropriately.”  
“Ugh, okay… I give up,” he groaned, plopping down next to you, “Is this how our relationship is gonna be?”  
“Yeah, it’s fun!”  
“Oh God.”  
“C’mon, I’m not that bad.”  
“I mean, I guess… as long as I have a way to shut you up when I need to.”  
“Oh? And how will you do tha-”  
Before you could finish, he was already on top of you, lips pressed firmly against yours as his fingers combed gently through your hair.  
“It worked,” he remarked cockily as he pulled away from you, the snarkiest grin on his face.  
“Wow, seriously, Johnny?!”  
“What? It did!”  
“Shut up,” you replied, flipping him over and climbing on top of him as you reconnected your lips.

\--

“So what was it that made you like me?” you asked, looking up at the ceiling, Johnny laying beside you.  
“What made me like you? Shouldn’t you be asking yourself what made _you_ like _me_? I was the one that liked you from the beginning.”  
“Hey, I asked first, and yeah I know, but you used to just… hook up with people. What’s so different about me that made you change that?”  
“Well,” he sighed, “I think it’s just the fact that you told me off at the club, you know? It was kinda hot.”  
“What the fuck!” you laughed out loud, playfully smacking him in the chest, “That’s so shallow, there must be more to it.”  
“Okay, okay, here's the thing, you’re the _only_ girl that’s ever done something like that to me, and it made me feel… normal, you know? The girls I normally end up fucking, they’d just do whatever I say, you know? They only cared about my looks so as soon as they’d see me, they’d just kiss up to me to get into bed with me. I felt like that’s all I was and I mean, at first it's kind of fun and flattering, but it does get old after a while. With you, I knew the way you’d feel towards me would be so much deeper because you weren’t all over me from a first glance. I knew you wouldn’t be into it just for sex or my looks and that’s kind of what I wanted. Yeah sex is great but… I felt like I needed something deeper, something committed, I missed the feeling of someone genuinely loving me… that’s why I fell for you. I wasn’t really sure if I’d have a chance with you at first because the type of girls that normally like me aren’t really like you… you’re so much more genuine about your feelings compared to them and just, so much more real and I couldn’t just let that pass. That’s why I was so persistent in trying to be with you. Sorry if I was being too pushy though, I realize that I was probably really annoying and rude… I was just so worried about losing a good opportunity. It just amazed me that you happened to come at just the right time. People like you normally don’t go to clubs, but it just happened that when I was really in need of someone different, you were there.”  
“Wow, that’s deep. I had no idea you felt all of that and I didn’t think it was that difficult for you to find someone committed.”  
“I mean… my only friend is Emily, I’m not in school and I don’t have a real job so… I really only meet people at the club. Not the best way to find a relationship.”  
“Yeah I guess so… what a small world though, we met by chance and turns out we have a mutual friend. I’m glad I went to the club though, I hated it at first and I was so pissed off about the whole experience, but I guess this proves that everything happens for a reason.”  
“I’m glad you did too… but enough about me, let’s hear your story.”  
“Okay, well… in the beginning I didn’t like you because of my previous boyfriend… he left me. Since our break up a few months ago, I’ve been afraid to commit to another relationship again because I was worried that the things that happened with him would repeat itself with my next boyfriend. My feelings started to change after our first date that I was semi-forced to go on. After spending time with you I realized that you were so different from my ex. I thought he cared about me because he would always say it, but somehow with you, I can feel that you care without you even saying it. I think you express it in a different way that makes it feel deeper and more genuine… it’s rather comforting. My feelings built up from there really, every little thing you’ve done just made me fall for you more and more. Being truly honest, there’s still a part of me that’s scared that you’ll hurt me in the end… I’m not accusing you, but it’s just… it’s hard for me to trust people now. There was a time when he used to tell me ‘we’re gonna be together forever’ and ‘when we’re married…’ and ‘I’d never leave you’ but once something wasn’t his way…”  
“Yep, I know, there’s lots of guys out there who are like that. I’m sorry he had to be one of them… I hope you don’t mind me asking but, what did he do exactly? I don’t wanna make the same mistake as him.”  
“H-he… he left because… because… I didn’t want to have sex with him…”  
“What?! You’re kidding me right? How could you be caught up on a guy like that? He sounds like a jackass.”  
“No! It’s not like that! We were dating for years… but for some reason I never was comfortable enough to do it. I felt so guilty. We would be making out and taking clothes off, we’d be getting really into it but then suddenly I’d just say, “I can’t.” Like I’m sure any guy would be pissed about that right? It’s not like he was bad to me… he was very patient but… even the most patient people break at some point so honestly, I don’t blame him.”  
“Sounds to me like he couldn’t prioritize your feelings over his sexual frustration. Not a good quality for a boyfriend… Have you had any others before him?”  
“N-no… he was my first.”  
“So… you’re a virgin then?”  
“What does that have to do with anything?!”  
“I’m sorry! I just wanted to know, so I can help you, y’know? Not to be arrogant or anything, but I’ve had quite a bit of experience with virgins so I know they need to be treated differently than non-virgins… and you know, sometimes I like it really rough so if I hadn’t known, I might’ve-”  
“Okay! Thank you very much Johnny! Great story… I think that couch over there is nice, maybe I’ll sleep over there tonight.”  
“Noo!” Johnny yelped, grabbing your arm before you could get away, “Sleep with me.”  
“Aish, don’t be a crybaby,” you scolded, trying to escape his grip.  
“C’mon, don’t be like this. I’m sorry. Please sleep with me,” he pouted.  
“You're gonna have to do better than that, Seo.”  
Yanking your arm away from him, you continued making your way to the couch. You could hear the wooden floor creaking as Johnny climbed out of bed to chase you and soon enough, the two of you were running around the penthouse like crazy maniacs, Johnny trying to catch you while you maneuvered around all the furniture and decor in the large suite.  
Finally, after your lungs couldn’t take it anymore, you gave up and the moment you did, you felt strong arms wrap around your waist and a body pressed up against you.  
“I win,” he smiled to himself, placing his chin on your shoulder, “Now you have to sleep with me.”  
“Alright, fine,” you groaned, accepting defeat.  
“Yay!” he exclaimed, picking you up bridal style, carrying you back to the bed.  
You couldn’t deny that it felt nice to lay on his soft, comfy mattress again after running around for a while. The bed sank as Johnny climbed on to join you, his arm quickly wrapping around you, pulling you close.  
“You owe me lots of cuddles. That’s part of my prize,” he smirked proudly.  
“I didn’t agree to that,” you replied teasingly.  
“Hey! But I won, I should have the best prize! And besides, what’s wrong with cuddling? I’m your boyfriend now, why don’t you wanna cuddle with me?”  
“I’m just joking! Of course I wanna cuddle with you.”  
“Good.”  
It only took a moment for you to get comfortable, his arm around your waist, your head resting on his chest. Thoughts about your new boyfriend continued to race through your head: _What if he’s the same? What if I feel the same as before? What if everything that happened with him, repeats itself with Johnny?_  
Even with so many unsettling thoughts, you were finally able to sleep peacefully in the comfort of Johnny’s arms.


	6. I Love You

“Happy Anniversary!”  
You opened your front door to see a smiling Johnny holding a bouquet of red roses, a big heart shaped balloon, and a small box which you assumed was a cake or pie.   
“Oh my god, Johnny! You’re the best,” you squealed, running out to hug him.  
“No, you are,” he replied, pecking the top of your head, “I want to hug you back but… it’s kinda hard while holding all this stuff.”  
“Oh yeah, sorry. You can come inside,” you smiled, motioning him in.   
“Do you wanna see your cake?” he asked excitedly, as if he was looking forward to showing you his amazing accomplishment.   
“Yes! I wanna see!”  
As soon as you got to the kitchen, he set the box down on the counter and opened the top. The cake was small and round, beautifully decorated with red frosting roses and hearts with the words ‘Happy Anniversary’ written in the middle.  
“Oh my god, I love it! What kind of cake is it?”  
“Chocolate of course. I know you love your chocolate.”  
“I really do love me some chocolate… Let me go grab a knife so-”  
“No, no, that won’t be necessary. There’s more to your present than just this. How about you go upstairs and pack some clothes… maybe one dress, and something comfy, maybe some lingerie-”  
“Lingerie?!”  
“Kidding! You don’t have to… I mean it’d be nice but-”  
“I’m going upstairs.”  
You rushed into your room and grabbed a duffel bag to put all your things into. You packed everything he said, a dress, comfy clothes, underwear, and some extra casual clothes. As you finished stuffing everything in your bag, out of the corner of your eye, you saw your lingerie in your underwear drawer. Your best friend had bought it for you when you were still dating your ex, but since he broke up with you, you haven’t touched it. Every time you opened your drawer you saw it; it haunted you, reminding you of the times you tried to be intimate with him, but couldn’t. So many times you told yourself to get rid of it, but for some reason you never did… something inside of you just didn’t want to give it up. Maybe it was the idea of possibly being intimate with someone else later on down the road if you did somehow find a new lover… it could definitely be useful then. Now, you felt that time had come, that unknown day that you’d secretly hoped for but never thought would come, finally came; but at the same time, a part of you still regretted it, thinking maybe you had just given yourself false hope. Thoughts started to race through your head, the same question that you’ve been asking yourself for the past year repeating itself over and over in your head...  
What if it happens again?  
Unknowingly, you ended up just staring at the lingerie in your drawer as you remembered everything that happened with your ex and worried about what would happen in the future with Johnny.  
“Are… you okay?” Johnny’s soft voice broke the silence, startling you and quickly snapping you back to reality.  
“Oh, yeah! I was just um, finishing up with my packing…”  
“You were thinking about him again, weren’t you?”  
You didn’t answer him, your eyes falling to the floor as you admitted defeat. He knew you too well and read you like a book, there was no point trying to deny it.  
“Listen,” he spoke sweetly, reaching out to you, turning your face toward him, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’ll wait until you’re ready, I promise. So stop worrying about it, okay? I don’t like seeing you upset, especially over something that’ll never happen.”  
“But... what if I’m never ready? That’s how it was with him…”  
“It doesn’t matter. If you don’t want to, you don’t want to and I won’t force you. I’m not dating you to have sex with you, I’m dating you because I love you and I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you.”  
He pulled you into him, your head against his chest as he tightly embraced you. It was such a small act of sympathy, but it made you feel so much better. Holding your face, he tilted your head forward, giving you a big kiss on the top of your head.  
“Are you almost done packing?” he asked sweetly, stroking your hair.  
You remained quiet, simply nodding in response.  
“Alright, I’ll be in the car when you’re done. Take your time.”  
Once he was out of sight, it was back to your self debate about whether you should bring your lingerie or not. After pondering over your dumb issue for way too long, you finally grabbed it and threw it into your bag before rushing out the door.  
 _Bringing it can’t hurt… just because I have it doesn’t mean I have to use it…_

\--

“Oh my god! Are we going to your penthouse?!” you asked excitedly, seeing a familiar hotel in the distance.  
“Yes, we are,” he chuckled, “You seem extra excited to get there.”  
“It’s so nice that’s why! I’ve been dying to go back.”  
“How come you never told me? I would’ve taken you y’know?”  
“I don’t know… I guess it never really came to mind when we would spend time together. It was more of an afterthought.”  
“Well, I can bring you more often from now on then. Today, I have something extra special though.”  
“I would ask, but I already know you’re gonna say ‘it’s a surprise.’”  
“You know me too well.”  
Finally arriving, he parked the car and quickly led you up his room. As you stood in front of the door, you felt Johnny shift himself to move behind you, your back against his chest as his left hand covered your eyes. Using his free hand, he opened the door and carefully guided you into the room.  
“Ready?” Johnny spoke as soon as you heard the door close behind you.  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay… one, two, three!”  
You gasped when he pulled his hand away from your face, seeing the beautifully arranged room before you. The room was rather dim, lit only by Christmas lights strung around the room and some candles placed on the dressers and nightstand. He’d hung sheer white drapes around the bed and from a distance, you could make out pink and red flower petals in the hot tub. Overall, the room had a very elegant and romantic look; it was sweet but not overdone. On top of that, he’d bought a bottle of champagne along with two fancy wine glasses for the two of you to share. Everything was so beautifully put together, you could barely bring yourself to speak.  
“Johnny… d-did you do all this?” you stuttered.  
“Well, it was my idea, but I couldn’t have done it without Ems. She helped me a lot.”  
“You’re so thoughtful. Thank you, I love you,” you turned around, giving him a big hug.  
“I love you too,” he replied, wrapping his arms around you, his chin resting on top of your head.  
As you indulged in his comforting embrace, a sudden realization popped into your head. For Johnny’s anniversary gift, you had framed a picture of the two of you, taken from a photo shoot with Emily a few months ago. You meant to grab it before leaving your house, but you managed to forget thanks to the distraction of your deep thoughts about your ex.  
 _Shit…_  
“Eh… Johnny?” you said quietly.  
“Mm?” he hummed, making his chest vibrate against your face.  
“I uh… forgot your gift at my house…” you mumbled into him, disappointed in yourself.  
“You don’t have to give me anything. Your love is a good enough gift.”  
“Don’t be cheesy… I’m serious! You did so much for me, yet I couldn’t even remember to give you one little present?”  
“I see your point… but you shouldn’t worry about giving anything to me. I’m honestly content, as long as I have you.”  
“I’m still gonna give you your present when we get back…”  
“Alright, alright. I guess I can’t say no to that,” he laughed knowing he wasn’t going to win this time, “How about we have a drink now then?”  
“Sure,” you smiled back, gladly accepting his offer. Following him to the small living area, the two of you sat on the sofa in front of the table as he opened the bottle and poured the champagne into the two glasses.  
“Cheers to… being together for a year?” Johnny asked playfully.  
“Cheers,” you laughed, picking up your glass from the table and lightly clinking it against his.   
“Mm, that’s good. Haven’t drank in a while,” you sighed, feeling pretty satisfied.  
“I haven’t had a good drink in a while either.”  
“Can I have a little more?”  
Grabbing the bottle, he spoke as he poured the liquid into your glass, “Last one though, I don’t want either of us drunk tonight. This is supposed to be a night that both of us will remember.”  
You smiled and nodded in response, his eyes locked with yours as you slowly took a sip of your champagne.   
“What,” you questioned as you placed your glass back on the table.  
“Nothing. Just looking at my beautiful girlfriend.”  
You felt your face heating up at his words, a tinge of pink creeping onto your cheeks. He chuckled at your bashfulness, slinging one arm around your torso while the other grabbed your legs and scooped you up into his lap.   
“I love you,” he smiled sweetly and pecked you on the cheek.  
“I love you, too,” you smiled back shyly before returning a kiss, but this time on the lips.  
“Hey, babe?” Johnny smirked as you pulled away.  
“Yeah?”  
“Wanna go in the hot tub?”  
“Um… I didn’t bring swim clothes…”  
“We’re in my penthouse, sweetheart… not a public pool. You don’t need to wear anything.”  
“Johnny!”  
“What?! It’s nothing I haven’t seen before… And I already told you, I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.”  
Exhaling loudly, you finally gave into Johnny’s request, “Fine.”  
His face lit up when you agreed, a huge smile spreading across his face. “Yay!” he cheered to himself as he picked you up again and carried you towards the hot tub.  
“Ugh, I hate when you’re like this,” you pouted, crossing your arms.  
“You won’t be saying that in the hot tub.”  
Once he’d arrived to the far side of the room where the tub was, he carefully put you back down on your feet. Knowing he was expecting you to strip right on the spot made things a bit awkward; sure he’d seen you naked before, but you’d never just… stripped in front of him before. It was always in the spur of the moment and clothes would sometimes come off.  
“Um… if you want, you can change in the bathroom. I have a robe in there too…” he spoke up, seeing that you were looking a little uncomfortable.  
“Thanks,” you replied nervously before darting into the bathroom.  
 _Jesus Christ! Was he actually expecting a freaking strip tease?! Aish…_  
After you fully unclothed yourself, you found his robe hanging from a hook on the wall and slung it on. It was a little big for you, but it would suffice; it was definitely better than walking out butt naked.   
Taking a deep breath, you stepped out of the bathroom and cautiously approached the hot tub, which Johnny was already immersed in.   
“Hello,” he greeted you upon your arrival.  
“Hi…” you replied awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with him as you clutched the robe to yourself.  
“Should I look away?”  
“Yes…”  
“Cute,” he teased, turning his head away to let you undress.  
“Shut up.”  
He _was_ right though, when he said it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. You’d let him finger you and give you oral a few times before, but now? For some reason you felt nervous exposing yourself in front of him, maybe because you weren’t in the heat of the moment? Taking a deep breath, you finally let the robe fall to the floor, cold air suddenly swarming around your newly revealed body. Stepping up to the rim of the tub, you slipped one foot into the water, letting the rest of your body follow after, gliding smoothly through the warmth until you were comfortably seated on the bench, the delicate rose petals rippling around your shoulders and chest.  
Once you’d settled in, Johnny turned to face you with a smug and pleasant expression drawn on his face, though he was oddly quiet, not saying a word to you. It made you feel awkward, although it was obvious that the feeling wasn’t mutual.  
“The uh petals… they were a nice touch…” you said in an attempt to get rid of the uncomfortable silence.  
“You know, you don’t have to be ashamed, right?” he replied in an oddly soothing voice.  
“What?”  
“Of your body. I can tell that you’re nervous. Don’t be.”  
“O-oh…” you answered shyly, breaking eye contact.  
Sliding his hand up to your neck, he tilted your head toward his, making your foreheads touch as he spoke, “You’re so beautiful, y’know.”  
You didn’t really know how to respond, nor did you want to respond. Instead, you answered through your actions, pressed your lips to his, your arms wrapping around his neck as you pulled yourself closer to him. You could feel his hands slide down to your waist as he accepted your invitation, his tongue quickly slipping between your lips. As your tongues danced together, you gripped Johnny tighter wanting nothing more than to feel his body flush against yours. He became tense as your hands travelled down his toned body, fingers wrapping around his stiff length.  
“Babe,” he groaned, pulling away, “You don’t have to-”  
“I want to,” you insisted, stroking him under the water.   
It turned you on seeing how helpless he looked under your touch; his head was slightly rolled back, eyes closed and mouth agape as you continued to pump him. You lightly trailed kisses down his neck, your thumb toying with his tip, moans repeatedly falling from his lips.  
“Babe, I’m-”  
Immediately, you withdrew your hand from his throbbing length, earning a disappointed look from him.  
“Babe, what the heck,” he whined.  
“S-sorry, I... didn’t mean too,” you stuttered, “I-it’s just… I… I want you.”  
Johnny’s face lit up at your words, his look of disappointment quickly fading away.  
“Really?” he chimed, excitedly.  
All you could do was nod. You were honestly feeling a little surprised yourself, considering you never experienced this feeling before with your ex. There were a few times that you could remember Johnny making you feel like this before, but building up the courage to tell him was a completely different story… that is, until now.  
“Did you… wanna do it in here?” he asked sweetly, wanting you to be as comfortable as possible for your first time.  
“Could we um, go on the bed, instead?”  
“Yeah, of course.”

\--

Finally, the moment that you had dreaded for so long, the moment that you thought would never come, actually came. Oddly enough, now that it had become a reality you weren’t nearly as anxious as you thought you’d be. Of course, you were still nervous as hell, but you somehow felt ready to give Johnny the part of you that you were unable to give your ex.  
“You’re sure about this?” he questioned, giving you a worried look.  
He was hovering over you, his length in hand stroking himself as he patiently awaited your response.  
“I’m sure,” you replied, gently pressing your lips against his to assure him that you stood by your decision; you wanted him and you were ready to take the next step in your relationship with him.   
“Okay… but please communicate with me so I know how you’re feeling, especially if it hurts.”  
You nodded quickly in response, your insides already burning with anticipation; you wanted him so bad.   
As he slowly eased himself into you, you winced a little, feeling the unfamiliar, stretching pain between your legs. It wasn’t bad, but it definitely took some getting used to.  
“Are you okay?” Johnny stopped, a slightly panicked tone in his voice.  
“Yeah, I’m fine… keep going,” you managed to say.   
He seemed hesitant at first, but gradually, he pushed his full length into you, being sure to keep an eye on your reaction.  
“Is this okay?” he asked, slowly withdrawing his hips before thrusting forward again.  
“Yeah… you don’t have to keep asking me,” you struggled to say, finally starting to adjust to the foreign sensation, “I already told you I want this, so don’t stop unless I tell you to.”  
You could still see the worry on his face, even with your attempt at assuring him. In a way though, his worry comforted you; it reminded you how much he cared about you and how much he wanted to make your first time a good experience. His caution was extremely obvious to you, but under his forced composure, you could tell he was struggling to keep up his slow pace.  
“You can go faster,” you spoke breathily between moans, wanting more than the small taste he was giving you, especially knowing that he’s pretty experienced.  
Giving you a small nod in acknowledgement, he began moving his hips faster, the concerned expression once displayed on his face now contorting into one of pleasure. As his strokes gained speed, you were suddenly met with a new sensation as his length repeatedly hit a sensitive spot deep in your core. You couldn’t say the initial pain had completely subsided, but as his thrusts continued to stimulate that newly discovered, sweet spot within, you were quickly overcome with enough pleasure to forget about the pain.  
“Johnny,” you moaned as he introduced his thumb to your clit, gently rubbing small circles over it as he continued his rhythmic thrusts.   
“Does it feel good?” he smirked as he continued to increase his pace, the tension building up inside of you quickly intensifying and the heat between your legs getting hotter.   
“Yes!” you blurted, struggling to breathe as you writhed beneath him. “Good,” he groaned, moving his thumb faster over your clit as he snapped his hips as fast as he could to urge your quickly approaching orgasm.   
It wasn’t long before the sensation that had been building up inside of you finally burst, your whole body tingling and overflowing with pleasure. You couldn’t help but moan loudly as you arched up into Johnny, your bodies flush with your head thrown back, your slick walls involuntarily pulsating around him.  
“Fuck!” he grunted, his warm release filling you to the brim as he climaxed after you. His head hung above you, his silky brown locks cascading around his face that glistening with sweat as he took a moment to catch his breath. As he finally pulled out, he quickly reached over to his nightstand for some tissues to clean up the mess he’d made before laying down next to you and getting comfortable.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked quietly, his hand brushing gently over your flushed cheek.  
“Yes, a little…” you replied awkwardly, your eyes quickly darting away from him, “But, I told you it’s fine. Stop worrying about it.”  
“I’m just making sure…” he chuckled before pecking you on the cheek, “I hope I made your first time good… and memorable.”  
“It definitely was.”  
“Okay, good... well, happy anniversary, babe.”  
“Happy anniversary, Johnny. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“How did I ever get so lucky?”  
“It wasn’t luck. I’m just that smooth.”  
“Oh shut up, it was rhetorical. Now you ruined the moment.”  
“But you still love me,” Johnny said in a cutsie voice, pulling you into him and cuddling you.  
“Of course I do… but that doesn’t take away from the fact that you’re annoying sometimes,” you replied, rolling your eyes.  
“I know. I like annoying you.”  
“You know… I actually brought lingerie, like you asked.”  
“What?! Why didn’t you wear it?”  
“Because! You wanted to go in the hot tub.”  
“Ugh… Well then I guess that means we need a round two?”  
“Are you kidding me?!”  
“Does it sound like I’m kidding?!”  
“Johnny!”  
“Of course I’m kidding!” he burst out laughing, “I wouldn’t do that to you after your first time, I’m not that crazy.”  
“I hate you,” you pouted, turning away from him.  
“No you don’t,” he replied smuggly, pulling you against him and nuzzling his face into your neck, “You love me… but I love you more.”  
“Ugh…”  
“Just make sure you wear it next time, okay?”  
“We’ll see about that.”

\--

Epilogue

Another year has passed, since your first anniversary. Things have been going well between the two of you and now, you’ve been just patiently looking forward to the day of his proposal.You moved in with him not too long after your one year anniversary, and you haven’t regretted it a single bit. You’d also been going through a lot of interviews and what not, in search of a new job and you were happy that you finally got hired at an office not too far from Johnny’s place. It wasn’t the most ideal job, but at least it was close by and it was a steady means of income for the time being.   
You had just finished a meeting with your soon to be boss and were on your way back home. Parking the car in the garage, you were more than happy to be back after a long, boring day.   
“Johnny! I’m home!” you called, entering the spacious house. You didn’t see him anywhere downstairs so instinctively, you headed straight for the bedroom. Oddly, you found the door closed, making you wonder whether or not it’d be a good idea to barge in.  
“Johnny?” you said sheepishly, knocking lightly on the door before slowly opening it.  
When you peaked into the room, it was dimly lit by candles and Christmas lights strung around the room similarly to the decor in Johnny’s penthouse on your first anniversary. You didn’t really understand the meaning of it, but you were even more taken aback when you saw Johnny step out of the master bathroom, fully dressed in a suit.  
“Johnny… what is this?”  
Slowly, he approached you, taking your hands in his, looking directly into your eyes as he spoke, “Y/n, I’ve loved you for quite a while now, and looking back, I never imagined that I would ever find someone as amazing as you. Somehow, everything played out so perfectly in my favor; you walked into my life at just the right time and even though I didn’t know if things were really gonna work out between us, they somehow did. You’ve really changed me into a better person over the past few years and I’m eternally grateful for that. I’ve told you before that I can’t imagine living life without you and I still stand by my words. You are an amazing addition to my life and I want you to be in my life forever, so I think the time has come to officially make you a part of my life.”  
You could feel tears welling up in your eyes as he dropped onto one knee, pulling out a small velvety box from his pocket and opening it to reveal the beautiful ring inside.  
“Will you marry me?”


End file.
